First Contact
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: Earth is a lonely planet sitting in the middle of the Unknown Regions. Th Galactic Empire has other ideas for the planet however. Earth will have to fight with all it's might (heh that rhymed) to keep the Empire from conquering it. Despite their primitive technology, they have a fighting chance. Can Earth survive its first contact? [SET IN EARTH-005].
1. Arrival to Earth

**This is a story where the Galactic Empire makes the mistake of invading our home...Earth. The world prepares to fight back. We will fight to the death. We will fight to the last man. WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM!...Ahem, sorry about that. I got caught up in the moment. Heh. Soz. {Set in Earth-005}**

* * *

 **Location: Unknown Regions, ISD Imperator  
**

The Imperial Star Destroyer Imperator was a terrifying sight to see. It was armed to the teeth with Laser Cannons and TIE fighters. The Imperator was with a small group of 4 other star destroyers; the Invincible, the Challenger, the Annihilator, and the Destroyer. The 5 star destroyers were sent into the unknown regions to search for a planet to set a base up on, so they could launch raids on Rebel convoys with a better surprise advantage. The Imperator was commanded by Admiral Unesko Ploridano. Hailing from Bespin, he worked mining tibanna gases, until he was recruited by the Imperial Navy. HE had trained hard to get his position and wasn't going to let his superiors down. He looked out the Imperators view port until he heard on of the crew members saying, "Sir, our sensors are picking up strong life-readings from a planet ahead." He replied with "That's good news. Tell the pilots to ready the ships and prepare a scouting mission when we arrive." "Will do sir." the crewman said before running off to the hangar. Before long the star destroyers slowed down, when they came into view of a blue and green ball, orbited by one single, lifeless, moon. He noticed on the darker areas of the planet there was a massive amount of light visible. Cities.

Unesko walked over to one of the stormtroopers and said, "Tell Commander TK-853 to prepare a squad to land on the planets moon." "Yes sir." the stormtrooper replied, his voice saying it as though he was a machine. Unesko watched as a small Lambda-class shuttle flew away from the star destroyer a few minutes later.

* * *

 **Location: Earth's Moon, Squad 094**

Commander TK-853, also known as Kennan, sighed as he felt the shuttle land on the strange moons' surface. He readied his weapon, and walked out of the shuttle, donned in a standard stormtrooper armor, with a few attachments so him and his squad could survive in space. The squad walked through the low gravity moon, until they came upon a small rover. Kennan walked over to it, inspecting it with his gun. It had 4 wheels on each side, a main body that looked like an upside-down trapezoid, with a large oval disk facing away from the front with a bunch of solar panels on it. It also has a small arm-like object in the front. On the side of the robots main body, was a small symbol that looked like a flag. It was simple, it had a white bar on the top, a red bar on the bottom, and a blue bar in the middle. Kennan inspected it a bit more, before moving on from it, seeing that it was deactivated. It was a very primitive looking design. After a while of walking around on the surface of the moon, the squad left, seeing nothing more of any interest. They re-boarded the shuttle and lifted off back to the Imperator.

* * *

 **Location: Monrovia, State of Liberia, USA; Earth**

21 year old Ethan Burns was patrolling around the US Army base in Monrovia. He had been in the Army for about 2 years, and was recently stationed in Monrovia. He quite liked the city as it was different from standard American cities, but also had a familiarity to it all. While the US wasn't renowned for a large number of oversea possessions, it was renowned for its strength. Liberia was a small chunk of America on the West coast of Africa. It bordered the British colony of Sierra Leone and the French colonies in French West Africa. He was currently patrolling the perimeter of the base, while thinking about how he would soon be able to take a break inside the facility. As nice as Monrovia was, Liberia wasn't exactly known for cold weather.

'Why must Liberia be so FLIPPING HOT!' he thought in his head. The was just about halfway when he heard a roaring sound. Startled he turned in the direction the noise was coming from and let out a gasp as he looked into the sky, shocked. Racing past the base were 4 strange looking ships, each with what appeared to be a twin set of flat solar panels on either side of a small ball, he assumed was a cockpit area. As they raced past he quickly reached to his radio.

"This is Ethan Burns to base." he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Base to Burns, we copy. What's the situation?" said a voice crackling out of the radio.

"I spotted 4 UFOs flying just in front of me." he replied in a slightly panicked tone.

"Copy that. Alerting troops to be ready for a possible Anti-Air defense conflict. Contacting all available USAF bases in the area."

"Roger that. Burns over and out." Ethan quickly began to run towards the barracks to grab his remaining equipment as the speakers announced the situation.

* * *

 **TIE/LN Fighter Squadron 403**

Squad leader Lucas Raines had been on many different worlds due to his service with the Imperial Navy. He had been with the ISD Imperator for almost 2 years now. He had never, however, been to a world as diverse as this. They chose to send the scouting mission to a small city near the planet's ocean. As his squadron flew above the city he noticed how primitive the people of this city were. They had ground vehicles with _wheels,_ no hovercraft, jet engine aircraft, and no spacecraft in sight. This world would be easy for the Empire to conquer. Then his squadron come across what appeared to be some sort of military installation. He used his TIE fighter's built-in imaging systems to snap a photo of the entrance to the base. The picture showed a large metal gate with a tall metal flag pole, flying 3 flags. On the top was a flag with red and white stripes with a blue box in the top-left of the flag. In that box was many white stars. The middle flag also had many red and white stripes, but had a smaller blue box in it's top-left corner, containing only one white star. The bottom flag was black and white with the middle holding a white circle with a black shape of a head. Underneath the circle were 3 symbols that looked as "P.O.W".

He only looked at the image on his holograph displayer for a second before returning to the front viewport. He flew over the base and then turned to fly away from the base. After a few seconds he faintly heard the sound of a voice shouting something about UFOs and Anti-Air defenses.

He radioed his squad saying "Alright, squad return to the Imperator."

"Copy that." replied one of his wingmen. The TIE fighters quickly lifted into the sky off towards the star destroyer. Lucas was ordered to give any information on what he saw directly to Admiral Unesko.

* * *

 **ISD Imperator, orbit of Earth**

After receiving the information gathered by Squad Leader Lucas Raines, Admiral Unesko soon ordered the preparation of a small group of TIE Landers and a Lambda shuttle to be created to escort him to the planets surface in a few days. He thought of how strange and primitive this world was, and how it would make for a useful addition to the Galactic Empire. They wouldn't be able to defeat the might of the Empire with their primitive weapons and technology. They would soon be begging for the Empire's advanced technology and would soon give up anything to gain it. This is what would lead to the eventual capture of this planet, Unesko thought to himself. Something troubled him however. The fact that the flag on the Lunar robot and the flags at the military base were different troubled him. Was this planet ruled over by 2 different powers. Or 3? That 3rd flag was underneath the top flag at the base so possibly it was a conquered region. Still the thought of having 2 ruling powers fighting over the Empire's technology could lead to the planets destruction. This would take further research.

* * *

 **4 Days Later; Geneva, State of Switzerland, German Empire; ILN Headquarters**

It was a very busy day at the ILN (International League of Nations) headquarters. The world leaders were gathered around the meeting room in a hurry. The discovery of 4 large alien ships in Earth's orbit was worrying to the world population. The ILN decided to call an emergency meeting to discuss how to take action on this.

ILN Secretary Mohammad al-Arbak, from Saudi Arabia, cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. Everyone was also using the translator devices developed for easier communication between those who spoke other languages.

"The International League of Nations has decided to call this emergency meeting of world leaders to construct a plan of action with these alien visitors. We will now begin the meeting."

Inside the meeting room were as follows: US President Donald Trump, Queen Elizabeth II of the UK, Tsarina Maria of the Russian Empire, Grand Sultan Ali II of the Ottoman Empire, Emperor Maximilian II of the Mexican Empire, French President Emmanuel Macron, King Felipe VI of Spain, Portuguese President Marcelo Rebelo de Sousa, Emperor Akihito of the Empire of Japan, Emperor Pedro V of the Empire of Brazil, Queen Margrethe II of Denmark, King Karl XVI Gustaf Sweden, King Philippe of Belgium, King Vittorio I of the Kingdom of Italy, King Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands, Kaiser Friedrich IV of the German Empire, Emperor Karl I of the Austrian Empire, King Stanislav VII of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Shah Ashoni Durrani of the Durrani Empire (Afghanistan), Emperor Yi Seok of the Korean Empire, Emperor Bao An of the Empire of Vietnam, Emperor Jin Yuzhang of the Great Qing Empire (China), Emperor Zera Yacob of the Ethiopian Empire, Emperor Philippe II of the Haitian Empire, King Salman of Saudi Arabia, Shah Reza Pahlavi of the Imperial State of Iran, Emperor Bokassa II of the Central African Empire, Chilean President Sebastian Pinera, Argentine President Mauricio Macri, Ecuadorian President Lenin Moreno, Emperor Taw Phaya of the Empire of Burma, Indian President Ram Nath Kovind, Emperor Alexander II of the Empire of Serbia, and Emperor Faud II of the Egyptian Empire.

"What I know to be happening is that there are 4 unidentified alien ships orbiting the Earth right now, as we speak. Am I correct?" asked Pedro V.

"Quite right I'm afraid." replies Ali II.

"The alien ships have sent multiple squads of small fighter craft to do a sort of scouting mission across various cities including New York (USA), Moscow (Russia), Berlin (Germany), Monrovia (USA), Paris (France), London (UK), Dublin (UK), Cape Town (UK), Santiago (Chile), Bogota (Spain), Panama City (Mexico), Havana (Spain), Santo Domingo (Haiti), Hong Kong (UK), Shanghai (China), Tehran (Iran), Tokyo (Japan), Seoul (Korea), Pyongyang (Korea), Salem (USA), Ottawa (UK), Barcelona (Spain), Algiers (France), Jerusalem (UK), New Delhi (India), Kabul (Afghanistan), Mecca (Saudi Arabia), Nanjing (China), Osaka (Japan), and Baku (Iran). And these are just a few." says Tsarina Maria.

"What we should do is attempt to make friendly contact with the ships. Try and show them we don't want war." says Stanislav VII.

"I agree with Stanislav." says Faud II, nodding his head slowly.

The meeting continues for another 2 hours before they decide to stay in Geneva to attempt to establish contact with the extraterrestrial ships.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I am going to start work on the next Splatoon: Misadventures chapter either today or tomorrow. Another thing is that I will try to only upload chapters with a minimum if 1K words. No less. If Peter Hong Kong is reading this right now, I hope you liked it buddy! If anyone has any suggestions for improvement or suggestions for the story, please, feel free to state it in the reviews. Until next time, this is Minecraftlover5575, OUT!**


	2. First Contact (See What I Did There)

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of First Contact! The moon rover from chapter 1 is supposed to be the Lunokhod 1 rover, a Soviet lunar rover that launched with the Luna 17 spacecraft in 1970. However, in this story it is owned by the Russian Empire, not the Soviet Union. Enjoy! NOTE: The Monrovia Incident occurred on August 14th, 2018 and the Geneva Conference occurred on August 18th, 2018.**

* * *

 **Location: Geneva, State of Switzerland, Germany; ILN Headquarters.**

 **August 19th, 2018/1 ABY**

The world leaders were gathered in a room with a large screen, currently showing static, meant to contact the alien ships. King of Morocco Mohammad VI had recently arrived in Geneva, arriving late due to matters involving Spanish Sahara. The Emperors of Tonga and Brunei also soon arrived. They sat, staring at the screen as it continued to show only static. They were sending radio signals up to the ships in orbit, hoping to receive a transmission back from them. Further scouting missions by the alien ships had been reported in Miami, Dakar, La Paz, Venice, Belgrade, Budapest, and others. The scouts were also occurring more frequently. This prompted the leaders to contact them as fast as they could.

Suddenly the static on the screen began to falter, and the leaders soon focused intently on the screen as a _human_ wearing a grey military uniform on a platform surrounded by other people in grey uniform as well as people in white and black armor.

"Hello there, I am Admiral Unesko Ploriando of the Imperial Star Destroyer Imperator and the Imperial Navy. I understand that you are attempting to contact me. I will allow you to speak as long as you identify yourselves.". The world leaders stood shocked that this _human_ from outer space, spoke _English_ of all things.

* * *

 **Location: ISD Imperator, Orbit above Earth**

Unesko was quite surprised when they attempted to contact the Star Destroyer. A bold move. He announced who he was and observed the shock on the faces of those he saw through the screen.

"What?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Y-you sp-speak English?" asked one of the people on the screen.

"I have never heard of English, but I am speaking Galactic Basic. Is this not what you are speaking?"

"No, not at all." the man replied.

"No matter, back to the question at hand."

"Right, well I am Mohammed al-Arbak, Secretary of the International League of Nations. With me are all the World Leaders."

"Your planet is not united?" asked Unesko, confused.

"No, that could never happen. At least, not for a long time."

"So how many countries are there?"

"Around, 37"

"37!" Unesko was in complete shock. He never thought that many nations could co-exist like that for any length of time.

"Correct. Would you like a run-down on who all is here?"

"Sure."

After a gruellingly long run-down beginning with the King of Saudi Arabia and the President of the United States and ending with the Emperor of Tonga and the Emperor of Brunei.

'There appear to be quite a few monarchs, especially _empires._ ' Unesko thought to himself. He had carefully formulated a plan. He would get a few of those empires on his side. Most likely the ones known as Russia, China, and Brazil. He would manipulate them into joining the Empire in its fight against the Rebel Alliance, and would have them turn on other Earthly nations such as the so-called superpower, the United States. It was perfect. But for know he would need to know their standing with each other so he knew who would fight against him. Surely these empires weren't foolish enough to help these petty Kingdoms and Democracies.

"I would like to request a face-to-face meeting with your world leaders as soon as possible." said Unesko.

"We can meet in a few days in a secure location, such as Moscow. It isn't a capital city and is quite safe. (AN: Fun Fact, Moscow actually wasn't the capital of the Russian Empire, at least not for very long, that honour goes to Saint Petersburg).

"Good, I will see you all again in a few days."

"Farewell to you Admiral."

The screen flicked off. 'This is going to be fun.' thought Unesko.

* * *

 **Location: Monrovia, Liberia, USA**

 **August 20th, 2018**

Ethan was sitting in the mess hall having his lunch when he heard some of his friends talking about the current situation with these aliens. He overheard them saying stuff about how it was a _human that spoke English._ Yeah right, like he was going to believe that. He also heard that they would meet in Moscow in a few days.

"I understand that Russia is a big and powerful country, but why Moscow? I mean, that is a major city and these aliens could attack us at any moment!" he said quietly to himself.

"Maybe cause Moscow is in now of the most powerful nations on the planet?" said a voice behind him, "Also, stop whispering, you look stupid."

He looked to his left to see his friend, Sarah Wilkons. Sarah had been his friend since the 9th grade. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and was short. However Ethan found out the hard way, to NEVER say that to her face. Last time someone did that, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"I know that, but just because it is powerful doesn't mean we can plop a group of aliens from a f***ing SPACE WARSHIP in one of the BIGGEST CITIES ON THE PLANET!"

"Geez, calm down. You're making me deaf, ya know."

"Sorry, but still. My statement still stands."

"On what ground? You haven't done anything"

"Let's just stop discussing this."

"Hmmm. Nah. You know for a fact I am going to harass you about this the entire day."

"Oh my god."

"Hah, I love seeing you suffer scrub."

"Good to see my misery brings you joy."

"Lol."

* * *

 **Well, here is a new chapter! I just barely made the 1k word mark. I would've work on more chapters but we just celebrated Thanksgiving here, since I live in the United States, and I haven't been able to work in a room alone, since I prefer writing in an empty room because my writing is a very personal thing for me. Anyways, I added the dates for yah Peter Hong Kong! Hope you enjoy the story! Also, thanks for the suggestions ChocolateTeapot (I love that username btw)! Helps** **a lot. Hope y'all enjoy the story.**

 **Anyways, like last time, suggestions for improvement are accepted and are very much wanted. Until next time, MINECRAFTLOVER 5575, OUT!**


End file.
